


My Blood

by Ilerre



Series: The Walking Dead Prompts - Dixoncest / Dixcest [7]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 23:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4498005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilerre/pseuds/Ilerre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a shot rang through the night, everyone knew with foreboding what would follow very quickly. And sure enough, Andrea's panicked voice pierced the darkness. "Herd!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Blood

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt submitted by SlayingDead:  
>  One day, (maybe right after terminus so Merle is super on guard of Daryl) Merle goes out to hunt or is just slightly away from Daryl when a group of walkers come and Daryl is knocked down and almost bit. Cue Merle freaking out on the group and Daryl in a cute majorly concerned way. Bonus! Daryl is slightly embarrassed that Merle blows up on the group about his safety. ******

0

When a shot rang through the night, everyone knew with foreboding what would follow very quickly. And sure enough, Andrea's panicked voice pierced the darkness. "Herd!"

Then all hell broke loose.

Merle grabbed his always ready pack before looking around the tents in a frenzy and started running to Hershel's house. "Daryl!" he yelled, running as fast as he could.

He could already see it was too late. Walkers came tumbling down around the house, moaning and groaning, grabby hands reaching for anything they could get. He killed the three standing in front of him, the bullets of his rifle never straying from their target. But there was just too much and he couldn't reach the house. "Daryl!" he yelled again, terror starting to set in his entire body.

He bit down on a sob and continued shooting the approaching walkers. He started retreating when they just started pouring from everywhere, quickly surrounding the entire house and camp site. He started running, hoping to get through the herd to reach the farm but he hastily had to back off until his back slammed into the side of one of the barn, finding himself completely trapped.

He strapped his rifle to his back, knowing the weapon wouldn't be of any use in close quarters, and grabbed his hunting knife in one hand and his gun in the other. If he had to go down, it'll be while fighting those motherfuckers to the death, not by getting trapped like a helpless pussy. Readying himself, he shot the ones approaching him, keeping himself in check to use his knife. When he knew he only had three bullets left, he readied himself for the fight.

As the walkers closed on him, he felt prepared. It was okay.

He just hoped Daryl was alive and had made it out of this hell.

When what had surely been a beautiful woman before her face had been half eaten stumbled toward him, he didn't hesitate to stab her in the eye, quickly retrieving his knife to stab the next walker, and the next, and the next. He wasn't stupid enough to think he'll make it through with so much walkers coming at him. He was surrounded and will tire before hoping to make a dent into the herd. But he kept going, even when his arm started becoming too heavy to lift, and his body just screamed at him to just give up. He could feel the exhaustion and the need to give up build in him.

He fell down hard with the next walker, unable to get the knife out of its skull, panting harshly and body trembling uncontrollably. He groaned in anger and fear when the knife still wouldn't come out of the skull and looked up in panic when half a dozen walkers continued stumbling in his direction, rabid faces covered in gore and blood.

"C'mon," he whispered desperately, "C'mon!"

He felt a hand brush his shoulder and jumped back violently, backing himself against the barn and kicking at the walker's leg to push him away. It didn't do much to deter the large rotting corpse, half his face bashed in his skull. Merle stared up at the yellow eyes of the walker and gritted his teeth. "Go to hell mother fucker," he growled and the thing gave one last lunge, going for his jugular.

He jerked violently when a shot rang through the night, quickly followed by several other coming from a machine gun.

"C'mon, bro!" Daryl yelled from the bike, "ain't got all day!"

Daryl didn't turn to look at him and kept shooting the walkers coming at them. Merle scrambled to his feet, new strength revived at the sight of his little brother alive. He swiftly grabbed his knife, suddenly able to easily get it out of the walker, riding on a powerful adrenaline rush.

He climbed behind Daryl, tightly wrapping an arm around his brother's waist, and with the other taking the assault rifle his little brother was giving him. Daryl didn't lose a second to speed away, leaving the farm and a carnage behind. They had made it to the edge of the forest, quickly catching up with the road leading to the highway, before Merle managed to gather enough wits to realize where his brother was driving them. He pressed his face between Daryl's shoulder blades in complete relief.

"Daryl," he moaned into his brother's back, "Ya lil' shit, I thought ya was dead!" he snapped.

Daryl was ignoring him, keeping his eyes on the road, hard face set impassively. His lack of response angered Merle until Daryl slowed down on the road and parked next to the car they had used to write the message when Sophia had been lost.

Facing each other, he turned to look at Daryl, trembling hands patting his body; chest, stomach, arms, back. "Ya bit?" he rasped. "Ya bit, Dare?" Still trembling with adrenaline and fear, Daryl kept shaking his head mutely, but Merle wasn't having any of it. "God damnit, Daryl, are ya bit?!"

The kid stepped toward Merle, shaking his head frantically. "No," he breathed off. "No, Mer', no."

The older Dixon felt his heart and guts constrict at the mere thought that he could have lost his brother: he was nearly paralyzed with fear, too much emotions, too much terror to stand and process, like lead dropping at the bottom of his stomach.

He wrapped his arms around Daryl, and hugged him with all his might. "Ya ass'ole," he muttered in his little brother's neck. "Ya stupid, stupid ass'ole."

Daryl finally hummed shakily and wrapped his arms around Merle's waist. "I'm okay," he finally rasped, remnant panic still too audible in his shaking voice. "C'mon, Merle," his voice was shot to hell, but Merle knew Daryl was calming down. "I'm okay."

Merle butted his forehead with his brother's, looking him straight in the eyes, trying to see if he was lying. When he only saw honesty and relief in the familiar blue eyes, he nodded and kissed him on the corner of his mouth. "Aw'right," he sighed, not ready to let go of his brother just yet.

Merle situated them against an upturned truck and kept Daryl in his arms, arms and legs entwined. From where he was, Merle could see around them enough to see any approaching walker. He decided to wait an hour top to see if anyone from the group had the idea to come back, but not a minute more.

They were exposed and in danger of being attacked—by walkers or humans—and Merle couldn't risk his brother's life.

Not for those people, not for anyone.

0

**Author's Note:**

> This work is unbetaed. Please feel free to point any typos you saw or missing words, or any sentences that just don't make any sense :)
> 
> [SUBMIT A PROMPT HERE](http://hillbells.tumblr.com/submit)


End file.
